Slave of the Sepasnare
by HMemma546
Summary: A made up episode. While Arthur can’t believe he saw Merlin use magic, they are both captured by the man-eating-plant, the Sepasnare. A slave saves them, but what’s a child doing down in these lairs?
1. Prologue

Slave of the Sepasnare.

Summary: a made up episode. While Arthur can't believe he saw Merlin use magic, they are both captured by the man-eating-plant, the Sepasnare. A slave saves them, but what's a child doing down in these lairs?

**_This is a made up episode by me. The Sepasnare and the slave are characters i own noone else. The story is set like a episode so this is the scene before the main title. Now, enough of notes, enjoy!_**

_Prologue_

Arthur and his men crouch down as they watch the wild boar. Merlin was behind Arthur, watching out for danger, as normal. Arthur gestured his men to back up a bit.

"Stay quiet." He whispered to Merlin, praying his servant wouldn't mess up.

The air was silent expect for the boar's grunts and the tiny sound of whooshing pollen. Merlin did his best, but he couldn't stop a great sneeze.

"MERLIN!" Arthur snapped as he and the guards got ready to prevent the now charging boar.

"Sorry." Merlin muttered, trying to watch out for the right moment. Arthur and his men flung spears at the boar, but missed. The boar charge at Arthur who barely mange to dive out the way. As Arthur's men got caught up in the commotion, Merlin cast his spell, "Flayo, _fugo_!"

The boar was stuck by Merlin's spear, but wasn't giving up its life, yet. It scampered away. Merlin lowered his hands just a moment before the men got up and would spot him.

He didn't notice that Arthur was staring at him.

* * *

**_Uhoh, Merlin sercets out! What'll will Arthur do? please review!_**


	2. Scene 1

Slave of the Sepasnare.

Scene 1.

"It can't have gone far." Arthur said, gathering his men. He kept glancing at Merlin. Merlin, his foolish manservant...didn't just do that. _No, my minds playing tricks,_ Arthur thought. _He couldn't of have. _Could he?

They walked in silence. Merlin never knew that his cocky master could be as this quiet, when his prey was an easy capture. "How come you're so quiet?" he asked.

"Merlin, there's still our dinner out there. We can only properly capture it, _if you be quiet_." Arthur snapped. He didn't want to talk to Merlin right now.

"I couldn't help sneezing." Muttered Merlin, taken back by Arthur's tone.

They followed the tracks to a small cave. Arthur checked the markings. _Yep, it's in here, _he thought as he quieten his men. They entered swords ready.

But the cave was empty. Arthur checked the walls. No escape. How could the boar missed them?

Merlin looked around baffled too. It had to be around here somewhere. Merlin eyes fell to the floor and he saw the boar's blood. He followed it with his eyes. It ended right in the middle of the floor. Some weeds grew where the big patch of blood covered.

"Come on, Merlin." Arthur moaned. Merlin turned to him about to tell him about the blood, when suddenly, something grabbed his foot.

"Merlin!" Arthur moaned, thinking he was playing tricks but he then saw that tiny weed, huge now, pulling Merlin's foot. He rushed over to help, but more weed appeared, gripping tightly to his leg.

"GET OUT, NOW!" he cried to his men who were dithering in between trying to help. They obeyed the Prince's demand and as they ran out they thought the ground was tearing apart. Yet, they were right; in the cave the ground open as the plants grabbed the struggling men and pulled them under.

* * *

Arthur's men hurried back to the kingdom when they knew the Prince was captured. Uther paced the room as a trembling knight told him the news.

"Plants _captured_ him?" Uther cried, in shock and disbelief.

"Y-yes, sire, along with his manservant, Merlin"

Gaius, who was standing nearby, glance up hearing his apprentice's name. He was worried now, as much as Uther. As Uther paced, he ranked his thoughts, trying to remember anything about plants capturing people

"Why didn't you help??!!"

"We...we tried. But the Prince gave orders to run, sire."

"We must go and rescue him." Uther began.

"What colour was this plant?" Gaius interrupted. The king turned to looked at him. Could Gaius help?

"Black." The knight said, glancing at Gaius too. Gaius thought about it, muttering; _Black plant. Black plant..._

"Gwen!" he called to the passing maid.

"Yes, Gaius?" she asked, doubling back.

"Can you go to Arthur and Merlin's chambers and see if any plant, in or outside their window, is dying? And come straight back?"

"Yes." she said and after curtsying to the king, she hurried to do what she was told.

"Gaius, what's going on?"

"If I'm not mistaken, my lord, I believe this plant to be a Sepasnare. A plant that unlike other plants, magical or non-magical, eats the flesh of animal and human." Gaius said, grimly. Uther made a face of horror and disgust as the image of these plants feasting came to mind.

"And if there's a plant dead in their chambers?" asked Uther, dreading the reply.

"If that is so...then, there is no point rescuing them, sire. The dead plants are a message of death, my lord meaning Arthur and Merlin would be already dead."

* * *

_**Is that the case? Can our hero, Merlin and his asistant** **(Arthur: **_**OY!) _be really dead? Find out.....before the Sepasnare get's you too!_**


	3. Scene 2

Slave of the Sepasnare.

Scene 2.

The plants that wrapped around Merlin and Arthur turned to arms as they were pulled down into the dark. They shouted and cried but the plants didn't let go. Flicking torches hanging on the wall showed them the plants, shape to form a human, growling sharp thorn teeth at them. Arthur swung his sword at them but it was a losing battle.

Suddenly water was chucked upon them. They coughed and sputtered as they watch the plants howl as they shrunk. A small ragged shot-raven-haired girl stood there holding a pail. She pulled them up and ran, with them close behind her. Even through she didn't say anything they got the message;_ get out, now, or you'll die!_ The girl hid them in a small gap in the wall. She covered it up with a large boulder and started running again.

"Come back, _slave_!" one of those plants shouted as they all, now back to there human shape, chase the girl. Merlin and Arthur watch through a small gap. The plant that spoke, shape into a long rope, binding the girl's foot. "You'll let our prey escape??!!" he change into a thorny whip and even no sound came out her mouth it still made our heroes wince.

"This is the last straw!" Hissed another. "Eat her!"

Most plants agree but one stepped forward, "Edbar says not to and the queen agrees with him. I doubt we'll be in the queen's merciful books if we cross her.

They murmured and dropped the girl, who they were holding almost six feet in the air. They slithered off leaving the girl to try and picked herself up.

* * *

Gwen ran back to the throne room, with delight on her face. She had guessed the dead plants weren't a good thing for Arthur, where ever he was. Uther had begun pacing again when she reached them.

"None are dead, sire." She said breathlessly.

"None?" Gaius asked in a relived tone. Uther sat down overwhelmed with relief and Gwen smiled.

"So we can now find them." Uther said. Gaius frowned.

"Sire, just because Arthur and Merlin are alive doesn't mean are Knights will survive the Sepasnare. You'll lose thousands."

"So what are you going to do, let this plant catch my son??!!" Uther growled, sitting upright.

"Of course not, my lord. I just think the wisest option is to find out there weak spot first."

"But this Sepasnare thing might already be catching them!" Gwen gasped, taking the words out of Uther's mouth.

"Then I'll have to hurry."

* * *

Merlin watched as the girl checked to see if none of those plants were watching. She looked... strangely familiar somehow. Merlin was sure he had never seen this ten year old child before but yet maybe he knew someone related to her.

The girl pushed the boulder away and he and the prince jumped out from their hiding place.

"Well, now I know how that boar felt." Arthur stated. Merlin nodded, he felt exactly like the boar.

The girl led them along the cave's corridor, checking every corner beforehand. Where Arthur and Merlin felt they must be in a labyrinth she acted as if this was one corridor of the palace.

"You're a slave to those _things_?" Arthur asked once he couldn't hold it in any longer and they seem safe. The girl nodded. "Can't you talk?" she shook her head. Arthur moaned. He wanted answers and the person who properly had them was a mute. What _luck_.

Merlin was still wondering who this girl was. Deep down he knew but he didn't want his thoughts to go that direction. He still had nightmares. Being so busy protecting the prince he had mange to put it out of his mind and if he was going to hold on he better keep it that way.

As they rounded another corner a voice broke the silence, "what are you lot doing down in these lonely cave?" a tall black human-shaped plant asked, his eyes staring hungrily at them.

* * *

**_Eep! Will our heroes get eaten. find ou-  
Arthur:_ thank you for using my proper title.  
_Emma: _i meant Merlin and the girl. you're Merlin's sidekick.  
_Arthur:_ SIDEKICK??!!  
_anyway, the cliffhanger continues-  
Arthur:_ i am not a sidekick!  
_Emma:_ yes you are! Other wise this show would be called Arthur. And who's name is the series name after?  
_Fans:_ MERLIN!  
_Emma:_ so there!  
_Arthur:_ without me, Merlin would be toast!  
_Emma:_ without you, Merlin wouldn't have to be saving you all the time. That what sidekicks do, entertain us. You're title is now Arthur; Merlin's sidekick and jester, Prince of Camelot_  
Arthur:_ JESTER????!!!!  
_See ya next time readers!_ **


	4. Scene 3

Slave of the Sepasnare.

Scene 3

Gwen walked up and down Arthur's bedroom, pretending to tidy it. Now Morganna was away she couldn't really do much to take her mind of Arthur. He could be hurt. Or dying. Or dead.

Shaking her head, she left the palace and as she passed her house, grabbed some food, cloths and her coat. She wasn't waiting for Gaius. She _had_ to find him.

* * *

Arthur grabbed his sword ready to attack this plant. It back away and the girl jumped in the way. She shook her head and the plant spoke. "I'm not here to kill you. I just thought you would like to rest before trying to escape."

"Yeah and while we rest, you'll eat us then." Arthur said, trying to go round the girl to attack him.

"Arthur, I think he won't hurt us." Merlin whispered.

"What??!!"

"Trust the girl."

Arthur couldn't believe his ears. Merlin was entrusting their life in this slave and plant's hands. Still, he was magic. Maybe he was trying to kill him.

"Alright." Arthur said before he could stop himself.  
____

They sat in a small cave, barely lit. The plant sat in a large leaf type thing and the girl pulled from her bed a few blankets, leaving her with just the floor. Merlin tried to refuse his but the girl kept at him. She now curled up and went to sleep.

"Her name's Fae." The plant said breaking the silence. His voice was hissing, yet gruff like a wise old man. "She's the reason I'm not like my fellow dwellers."

"What so you mean?" Arthur asked.

"Do you know what we are?" The plant asked. Merlin and Arthur shook their heads. "we are plants, developed years ago to slay and eat animals. We're not exactly magical but many of you human put us in that category." He glance at Merlin as soon as he said the word magical "Most of us just appeared from seeds that had come from distant lands here. Others, like me were humans."

"You were a human?" Arthur said in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes. I wish I still was. But that isn't so. You see I was dying when the Sepasnare found me. I was name Edbar then. For some reason when they tried to finish me I turned into one of them. I guess it's got to do with the liquid we produce when feasting and the dying heart. And when I was turn into this monstrosity I was blinded with hunger and I forgot who I really was. Until we hunted that girl."

"How did you snap out of it?" Merlin asked.

"I was getting to that. Anyway it was night time the time we can only come out. We can stand the sun unlike our silence above-landers." He pointed to some roots that Merlin guess belonged to tress and flowers. "we found the girl lost and alone. We was about to kill her when she looked at me."

"She _looked_ at you?" Arthur gaped.

"Well, that didn't stop me, really. But her face, silently screaming, already hurt by the wilderness and those eyes accusing me as if she knew who I was...that snapped me out of it. I knew who I was and that I mustn't kill her. So I convince the Queen that she should be a slave. It was the only thing she would agree on."

"The queen?"

"Half plant and half vampire they say. Some believe she created us but I doubt it. We're plants and she cannot make seeds. None of can. We need the sun for that." He sighed. "you should get some sleep, prince Arthur. When the others go out for the hunt and I try to convince them to hunt animals only Fae will show you out."

"How do you know who I am?"

"We can commutate with the silent ones. They have watched you and know who you are. Now rest."

Arthur stared at the plant. "T-thank you...um...sir" he mumbled.

"Called me Edbar. That's my name." He said smiling.  
____

Arthur woke up after a couple of hours. He looked over at Merlin's bed to see if he was awake but it was empty. He saw that Merlin and that- Edbar were talking.

"Merlin I know who you are. A great destiny you have in time to come. As long as the prince is asleep, do not hide it from me." Arthur close his eyes as he felt their glaze. When it had gone he peeked again.

"Is Fae magical too?" Merlin asked looking over at the girl.

"I not sure. She is I believe but it hasn't shown yet. The only thing I know she somehow knows people and what they are. She knew you were a warlock, I can tell. She tends to trust people with magic more."

"So has she rescued people before?"

"I've stopped people being kidnapped so she never got the chance. But I check her background. Her family die along time ago expect her sister. She died recently."

Merlin was quiet. Arthur wanted to see why but if he lifted his head they would stop talking.

"Her sister was cursed when she use her magic to defend herself from a sorceress son. Cursed to kill every night and she was stabbed by our prince there, when in her night form." Edbar said softly. To Arthur surprised he heard sobs coming from Merlin.

"Freya." Merlin choked out, sobbing his heart out. He knew this girl, the druid girl Arthur remembered stabbing when she had turned into a bastet. And by the way Merlin was pouring his heart out, Arthur now knew the girl's helper.

"Yes. Fae is Freya sister. Freya thought we had killed Fae which is why she said all her family died." Edbar said in a sad soothing tone. He let Merlin cry for a while.

"Does s-she know? Fae, I mean?" Merlin whispered after his sobbing calmed. Edbar nodded.

"She knows Freya died. I think she knows how, but I didn't tell her what happen. The poor girl's got enough to deal with around here."

Arthur felt a little bit guilty. Merlin had been grieving all this time and Arthur had treated him as normal. He knew Merlin was suffering from something and yet he just assumed it was a silly thing like when he chucked water over him.

"Merlin... I want you to do something for me. When you and Arthur leave take Fae. She been like my daughter and I know she deserves more than this."

Merlin nodded and headed back to his bed. Arthur close his eyes until he heard Merlin cover his face with the blanket and Edbar seated himself. Then he stared at the ceiling.

For just now he had just entered the world that his father detested. He wasn't going to tell anyone about Merlin secret.

* * *

**_So Arthur's keeping Merlin's magic a secret and while they are in safe hands, Gwen is out in Sepasnare's terrioty? What will happen? find out and please review people._**


	5. Scene 4

Slave of the Sepasnare.

Scene 4

Night was falling. Gwen walked through the forest, her cloak swaying in the breeze. An owl hooted making her jump but she carried on walking. She had to save Arthur. And if she couldn't? Gwen didn't let herself think what would happen if Arthur was long gone by the time she got there. She only thought _I'm going to save him and Merlin or die trying_. When she reach a hill she turned round to take a look at Camelot's fading view for what could be the last time.

* * *

Merlin woke up to see Arthur already up and Fae staring at him. Merlin thoughts immediately turned to Freya and he knew Fae knew how she died. Fae's eyes said it all. Merlin wondered if she was using magic to tell him and how she found out but it didn't seem likely. To her finding out was just something out of the ordinary.

"You awake now?" Arthur asked, turning to him when he saw the girl stand up. Merlin nodded. For some reason, Arthur voice wasn't as arrogant as usual. Merlin decided to let that pass.

"Where's Edbar?" Merlin asked as he stood up.

"Gone with all those wretched Sepasnare things. He said that we'll have to go the long way so we won't get caught during the hunt, two days before getting out of these caves."

Fae nodded and handed Arthur his sword and Merlin some blankets before leading them along the cave's tunnels. They seem less threatening now but Merlin still glance back to make sure nothing was following them.

Fae watch Merlin from the corner of her eyes. She knew Merlin feared not only for the prince but for her as well. If she could talk she would tell him not to. If they were alone she would talk about her sister. She knew that she was in dept to this warlock- for the happiness of Freya in her last days. But Fae could not speak and they weren't alone. Prince Arthur was with them and even through he did know Merlin had magic, Merlin didn't know he did. So Fae didn't try to talk with her eyes and she led them on in silence.

* * *

Gwen shivered as the cold hit her. She was exhausted and so far she hadn't even found a cave, let alone the Sepasnare's lair. A little rest couldn't hurt. She lit a fire and huddled near it, trying to hurry her rest. Then something moved behind her.

"Hello?" Gwen looked back but nothing was there. She quickly picked up a stick and lit it. The thing moved again from behind and she whipped round backing away from the movement and the fire.

Suddenly she was grabbed by a root twisting around her neck, holding her. She quickly used the fire stick to burn it and as it let go she found herself staring at a black plant in a human shape, writhing in pain as the fire licked it. It bellowed and then exploded little black leaves and glasses spraying everywhere.

Gwen ran in the darkness. She heard the movement behind her and knew she was being chased. She ran faster, stumbling over roots and stumps. Then as she tripped again, the roots grabbed her and plunged her under the earth.

She found her self in a tunnel, torches dimly lighting it. Human shape plants gripped her kicking and flinging arms and legs. One plant leered his face at her, flashing his thorn teeth.

"Stop struggling, damsel! There's no noble knight here to save you and it'll will only make dying more painful." It hissed.

* * *

A bloodcurdling scream was heard by everyone in those tunnels. Merlin, now in front of Arthur, turned to the sound and Fae looked at Arthur. Because Arthur knew the owner of that scream from anywhere. The person, that even through lower than him acted as noble as a great king. The person, that one kiss unblinded him when he was enchated by spoilt Lady Vivian. The person, who made his heart beat faster than anything else could.

"Gwen!"

Arthur seized his sword from his belt and ran, following the screams. He had to save her _before it was too late_.

**_Will Arthur herioc dash all be in vain? Can Merlin help? Or is it time to fall at the feet of the Queen of the Sepasnare? review plz!_**


	6. Scene 5

Slave of the Sepasnare.

Scene 5

Merlin chased after Arthur as he followed Gwen screams. Merlin knew Arthur wasn't going to stop and think of a plan. Arthur's plan was made clear when he pulled out his sword; _attack!_ Merlin just hoped he could use some sneaky magic or Edbar will come in and stop the bloodthirsty plants.

Gwen was being strangled and she felt the teeth biting into her, like as if she had fallen in a thorn bush. She gasped as she saw Arthur figure running towards her, his features lit up in rage. Was she dead? Arthur hand told her that was not so as he pulled her out of the plants grasp, plunging his sword at them. As Arthur pushed her back to safety, she saw Merlin was alive too and was accompanied by a small ragged girl, who eyes look at Gwen knowingly.

"Think that sword can defeat us?" hissed the plants, grabbing Arthur in their clutches now. Suddenly another plant pulled them away.

"It's alright, that plant's a good guy." Said Merlin as it and Arthur ran back to them. The plants had already started surrounding them.

"I knew you had become weak, Edbar!" the one in front hissed at the good plant.

"I'm doing what's right." Edbar snarled back. The plants chuckled, evilly.

Merlin quickly racked his brains. _Destroy Sepasnare. Um, water? No Fae did that and it didn't work. What do other plants need and these guys don't...food, no! Light, n-YES! Sepasnare hates Sun! And light can also mean FIRE!_ Merlin grabbed a torch and threw it at the advancing plants.

They howled and writhed and shriek the flames engulfing them. Then to Merlin's amazement they exploded, bits of them flying everywhere. Gwen didn't seem too amaze as the others, she probably had already seen it.

"Come on!" Arthur shouted and they all fled only to be stop by a person.

A woman. Her skin seemed to be what the inside of a tree look like, light brown with circular lines. She had long black hair, swooping over her shoulders, filled with thorns and leaves. She wore a long green dress, showing her slender body. Her eyes were so black they looked like endless black holes. Her teeth were sharp and pure white.

She chuckle and her laugh were like a wave, beautiful but could turn into ugly storm.

"Don't humans know how to bow in front of a queen?" she said her voice lisped with hunger. Merlin now saw that Edbar was bowing, looking terrified.

"Your majesty, I..."

"You betrayed me again. Every since that slave was save by you, you have turn your back on me. You're not human anymore."

"But I was. And being a plant now won't stop me acting up for what is right!"

The queen laughed. "Bravely done, bravely done. This is why I played being blinded by you. Even through I hold your life in my hands you still stand up to me. However I growing tired of you feeding me junk. It might be alright for you lot to eat animals but I desire humans." She smiled slyly and clicked her fingers.

Edbar suddenly caught alight, through no fire was near him. Fae stared horrified at him as he slowly, slower than the other plants, burned in the flames. Merlin gently held her shaking shoulders.

"Now, that buffoon is out the way, would you be as kind as in joining me. It'll be such an honoured _feast_." She flashed her teeth.

"Run!" Arthur shouted and they all tried to ran away. The queen just clicked her fingers and she was in front of them.

"I would play chase with you, prince, but I'm hungry. Maybe I'll have the beautiful neck of your maidservant first."

"Don't you dare touch her!" Arthur shouted standing in front of Gwen, sword in hand.

"Oh, you prefer me to feast with you first? Very well." She charged at him with lighting speed. Arthur swiped his sword in front of him.

Merlin thought quickly. He knew it was impossible to see the queen and he knew Arthur will soon weaken. He wondered about fire but she held one above her palm when she tried to use it against Arthur. Merlin eyes went to the ceiling and he saw a difference in the roots. It looks as if they were awake with meant _sunlight_.

Carefully covering Fae's eyes he basted a hole in the roof while Gwen was caught up in frighteningly watching Arthur. The queen stopped short.

As the sunlight pierce through she jolted and gasped at her hands. Because they were crumbling, before her eyes. "No." She jolted again and felt her legs crumble. "No!" she jolted for the last time and bellowed as her face crumbled _"NOOOO!"_

Then her clothes fell on the floor and she was no more expected the echoing of her scream.

Merlin carefully adjusted Fae's eyes to the light as he watched the queen die. He knew how Edbar had cared for Fae, the sister of the woman he loved.

Revenge never felt this good.

* * *

**_Hey, Merlin _is _still grieving, you know. The next scene will be the last. What? If you got Merlin on DVD there are about six scenes. any way see you in the last scene._**


	7. Scene 6

Slave of the Sepasnare.

Scene 6

As the dawning sun grew higher in the sky, four figures pulled themselves out of a hole in the ground. Arthur was out first, helping Gwen out next. Merlin lifted Fae up so she scampered third and then he lifted himself up. He laughed as he saw little Fae gasping at all the light and the flowers.

Arthur and Gwen looked into each other eyes for a second.

"Thank you." Gwen whispered as she looked down, blushing. Her eyes saw that they were still holding hands. Even through she wanted that she still knew she couldn't love this man. She coughed and the prince also realise too. They tried to let go but a small hand stop them.

Fae had put her hand upon the price's and the maidservant. She knew their love was important to the prince's kingdom as well as it was important to Merlin's destiny. She kept her small hand upon theirs until she knew they wouldn't let go. Then she went to Merlin's side.

"Come on, you two!" Merlin said to the lovebirds as he headed back to Camelot. Arthur and Gwen followed hands linked until they reach the gates. Then Arthur gave Gwen's hand a quick squeeze before letting go.

* * *

Uther slammed his fist on to the arm of his chair. He was fed up of Gaius excuses. Now Gaius was telling him that Gwen, use to be maidservant to Morganna, had gone missing. He didn't care, he only care about his son.

"Never mind that have you found those plants weakness?"

"I'm sorry sire, but you'll have to wait."

"Do you think I'm going to sit around here while my so could be-"

"Don't worry, father."

Uther gasped. Arthur had entered along with the maidservant, his manservant and a ragged girl.

"Arthur!" he stood up and ran to his son. Arthur was just as surprised as everyone else by the embrace.

"I'm alright, father. Thanks to Fae and Gwen."

"Fae?"

"The girl, here. She was imprisoned as a slave by those plants. She helped us escape from the plants clutches and Gwen helped us out of the tunnels."

"A slave? She can't be trusted!"

"Father s-"

"She could have been put up to plot against us!"

"Father! I owe her my life!" Arthur shouted. Uther stared at his son.

"Alright. But I can't offer a girl a room..."

"Please, sire, she'll be welcomed at my house." piped up Gwen. Uther nodded.

"Thank you, both." Uther said to the slave and Gwen.

* * *

"How can she be a slave? The Sepasnare's known to eat anyone in sight." Gaius asked Merlin as they entered their chambers.

"Huh?" Merlin was paying attention. He was thinking about Freya.

"Merlin, aren't you even listening?"

"Sorry, Gaius."

Gaius was about to raise more questions but saw Merlin face. "What is it?"

"Fae. She's Freya's sister." Merlin whispered feeling the tears pricked in his eyes. He looked away, turning to the work Gaius had set out.

"Merlin." Merlin turned back to Gaius; through he didn't want to, as the tears were falling down his cheeks. "Come here." And Gaius hugged him, letting Merlin silently sob into his shoulder.

* * *

Fae stared about her. It had been years since she seen the inside of a house, and she had never seen one so tidy as Gwen's. Gwen entered and smiled at the child's delight.

"Here, I got you some clothes." She said as she handed Fae some dresses. She laughed at the girl's astonished face. "They're not that nice."

Fae shot her an; _are you kidding me, _look. Gwen smiled.

"You're room is just over there. If you need anything just come and find me. I should be somewhere in the palace. You'll properly bump into Merlin more than me there, though."

Fae gave a smile of thanks to her. Gwen got up to leave but before she left she smiled at the girl. Even through she was a mute, Gwen knew she would get on with the girl.

* * *

**_Next time: Jewels, symbols, Fae, posions, friends, Mordred, kinapping, young love, betrayal, fights, wounded, united, sercets' out. All that on_**

**Merlin**


	8. Autor's note

**_Author's note_:**

**Hey, hope you enjoyed Merlin, Slave of the Sepasnare. it can be set anywhere in Merlin's real espoisedes timeline as long as it's in series three (well, Freya wasn't on screen in series 1, was she?). **

**Anyway, noticed the next time bit at the end of the last chapter? They are all of the ideas for more Merlin and Fae espoisedes. i'll write them...if you review and tell me you want more.**

**Arthur: You better! Other's wise I get you burned at the stake**

**Emma(me): Oy, that's not how you persaude people! Call yourself future king??!!**

**Arthur: Hey, i am prince!**

**Emma: Um, sorry but Merlin was set in medieval times. Meaning you can't get us as in our world you're real name is Bradley.**

**Arthur: I can jump into that vortex.**

**Emma: But, _daddy_ forbids magic, didn't he? And a vortex...i think you be scolded for the rest of you're life if you jumped in. Scoot off now, Daddy's little boy.**

**Arthur: Grr!**

**Emma: see ya next time, where i will be annoying of another Merlin character. Any suggestion?**

**Arthur: Merlin.**

**Emma: Nope, anyone part from him. I could always do you again. Bye for now and remember review for more!**


End file.
